


Side Story: In the Beginning

by typicaltypography08



Series: Side Story: In the Beginning [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, WIP, but not really, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicaltypography08/pseuds/typicaltypography08
Summary: The bond between Mirage and Master is of the utmost importance. Not only because they're always connected to each other in day-to-day life, but because they rely on one another in times of danger. Without trust and cooperation, neither Mirage nor Master would be able to overcome the challenges they face in the idolasphere. This then, begs the question: how are these legendary bonds formed?A(n eventual) series of short stories featuring Touma (and later, his friends) as they learn to get used to their mirages.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Cain
Series: Side Story: In the Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Touma: Rider's Beginning pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters and various settings from Tokyo Mirage Sessions belong to Atlus, but the rest I made up myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma and Cain were already well-acquainted with each other by the time Itsuki and Tsubasa became masters. While they trust each other with their lives now, their friendship wasn't always a smooth ride.

_Touma! Look –_

“AAHH!”

With the grace of a baby penguin slipping on fresh ice, Touma tripped over the wooden staff he’d dropped and tumbled face-first into the wall.

_Out…_

“Ugh…” Touma groaned, allowing himself to slump to the ground. He was grateful Barry wasn’t there to see him almost punch a hole in Uzume’s walls. He’d never hear the end of it.

_Touma,_ Cain chastised him _, by focusing too hard on your grip, you’ll lose sight of the blade. You need to relax._

“It’s a staff, Cain, no blades included. Also, it’s a little hard to focus when you keep trying to interrupt me –”

_Whether for sport or training, Touma, wielding a weapon is dangerous. While I can’t stop you from living as you wish, learning a trick just for your frivolous pursuits –_

“Can help us both in the future!” Touma finished, his words laced with irritation. “Besides, whatever happened to being ‘ever at my side?’”

_I said I would be with you, Touma, not that I would always agree with you. Especially if you insist upon embarrassing yourself to impress your female peers._

“Look, Cain. In our world, if a guy like Itsuki has more woman wooing after him than I do, then there’s clearly something wrong.”

_With what, exactly?_

“With –”

It was then Barry walked in followed by a young girl with pigtails. Mamori, from that Microwave show he liked so much. Oh, this wouldn’t be good…

“HEY!” Barry barked as soon as he saw Touma sitting against the wall. “Have you been slacking here this whole time?!”

Scrambling up, Touma grabbed his bag and staff before darting for the door.

“No, Sir! Sorry, Sir!”

Before Barry could lecture him about wasting everyone’s time, Touma had left without even bothering to change out of his lesson clothes.

~

When he was finally back in his own room, Touma allowed himself to take a relieved breath. That was too close.

After he changed and threw his bag to the side, he flopped down on his bed. Even now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The last Masqueraider Raiga showing he watched at the Tobou rooftop three days ago was… exhilarating. The acting, the dialogue, the stunts – every actor performing that day was flawless, their passion was clear to see! Seeing everyone in the audience get so excited, even the younger and older women, left Touma feeling…

Well, he didn’t really know how he felt. Confused? Afraid? Or, maybe…

He was interrupted when he heard a gentle knock on his door. With a silent sigh, he sat up and invited his grandpa in. The older man said nothing when he opened the door, but did offer a nod and a smile when he saw his grandson. Touma made space for his grandfather when he shut the door behind him, knowing some sort of long conversation was coming. After a moment of silence, the older of the two started first.

“Well, my boy? How was school?”

“No different from yesterday, Pops,” Touma replied, laying down with his head in his hands. “Well, there was that whole incident with Tsubasa almost punching a guy – you would’ve gotten a kick out of it!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I almost decked the guy myself. He said something about Itsuki being fake, like his being nice to us was just an act. He said some other things too, but Tsubasa didn’t really give him the chance to finish. If Itsuki hadn’t held her back, I’m pretty sure he would’ve ended up with a broken nose.”

“Ha! Sounds interesting indeed.” After a moment of silence, the man asked another question. “How was your training? Is Fortuna still treating you well?”

Touma didn’t answer at first, and he couldn’t help but notice Cain’s ever-quiet presence listening from within. Because of course he would.

“It was good. Can’t quite get the spin yet, but I’m getting there. A hero’s journey takes time, after all!”

He regretted the last line as soon as he said it, but his grandfather’s insight had easily caught onto his faked optimism before he could take it back.

“Touma, what made you get that staff? From the look on your face, I’m guessing it’s not because you were finally cast in the show.”

For a moment, a quiet huff was the only response Touma gave. He tried to figure out what to say without sounding stupid, something that was apparently really hard. A small feeling of concern formed itself – probably from Cain – and it only grew the longer the silence drew out. What was he even worried about, anyway? Why was he even listening to this? What was he doing – what did he want?!

“Ugh, alright! Alright! I get it!” Touma finally snapped, too many feelings overwhelming him to the point he couldn’t tell which were his and which weren’t. “I keep messing it up, and at this rate, I’m never gonna get it right! I’ll never be able to make people feel excited the way they do; I’ll never be good enough to be a hero!”

With a long sigh, he hid his face in his hands as he tried to hold back tears. This was stupid. He should’ve known he wouldn’t get anywhere when he failed to impress his own classmates.

_“Hey, check this out!” Touma said after class one day, showing off his newly purchased staff._

_“Wow, you know how to use that?” One of the girls asked in fascination._

_“Can you do a trick with it?” Another one asked excitedly._

_“Why, of course! Any hero would know the basics of a simple staff!” Touma declared, backing away before swinging it in the way he would use his lance. After a couple jabs and a few swings, he tried to spin the staff above his head before posing dramatically for a heroic effect._

_He didn’t even get a full spin in before the stick slipped out of his fingers and onto his head._

_The girls who were there giggled in amusement while Touma tried and failed to hide his reddening face._

_“Well, Touma, that was a good try! See you later!”_

_With that, the girls were gone. He knew they were trying to be nice, but he couldn’t help but remember the looks on their faces when he’d failed at his own trick. Their excitement was gone._

_It was replaced with pity and apathy._

“Touma,” his grandfather spoke again, “You told me all those years ago that you wanted to be a hero. What does that mean to you?”

The young man sighed, refusing to look up at his grandfather. “I mean, other than making people happy?”

Of all the responses, he heard his grandfather chuckling. That almost hurt more than the distant confusion he felt inside him. Was that not the right answer?

“Touma. Heroes aren’t just defined by epic battles and clever dialogue.”

Finally looking up into his grandfather’s eyes, he found sympathy and understanding looking back at him. When he said nothing more, Touma finally dared to ask, “What do you mean?”

Compassion quickly became mischief as his grandfather stood and headed for the door.

“That, young Touma, you’ll have to figure out for yourself.”

He wouldn’t say anything more on the matter even with Touma’s persistent questions. The young man was so focused on trying to persuade his grandfather that he didn’t notice the presence inside him turning quiet and thoughtful.

~

“See – I told you he was going out with Momoko! And you didn’t believe me!”

The day after his conversation with his grandfather, Touma was eating crepes with his two best friends. They chatted about the latest test they took, Kiria’s upcoming song, and other high school gossip. Though he’d never admit it out loud, Touma treasured these conversations. Even if they were simple, they were real. They reminded him that there were still good people in this world, people worth protecting.

“Whatever, Touma!” Tsubasa shot back, taking another bite full of crepe. “I’ll be impressed if you actually get someone to go out with you.”

“Ouch, harsh! I get I’m the third wheel here, but you don’t need to rub it in!”

“Touma, you’re not a third wheel,” Itsuki reassured him. “I don’t know how you took that from what Tsubasa said – which, maybe not so harsh next time, Tsubasa? – but any one of us is just as important as the other.”

“Yeah? Is that what Tsubasa thinks?” Touma asked, quickly taking that opportunity to turn the tables against Tsubasa, who easily blushed from the question.

“O-of course it is! Don’t be ridiculous, Touma, we’re friends!”

Before he could answer, he suddenly heard a ringing coming from his pocket. Grabbing his phone to check the Topic, he was surprised to see a message from Tiki. When he read what it said, he couldn’t stop his smile from going slack.

Tiki: Big Brother! Kiria’s in trouble at the training area!

Tiki: Please come quick!

Touma: ok

Touma: on my way

“Hey, uh, sorry to dash out on you again…” Touma said, grabbing his jacket as he texted his reply.

“Ugh! Work again?! You should quit that job!” Tsubasa whined, missing his earlier reaction.

“Not to be that person, Touma, but you might want to actually consider it,” Itsuki added, his own concern all too clear to see. “It’s been taking up more and more of your time lately.”

Tucking away his phone and putting on a jacket, Touma plastered on his signature smile to put them at ease. “It’s no big deal, really. This actually shouldn’t take too long – I’ll see you guys at the theater later, okay?”

With that, he waved goodbye and jogged out of the crepe shop. When he was far enough away and no one was watching, he ducked into a nearby alleyway and took out a Traport stone.

“Sorry, guys…” he muttered, dropping the stone and stomping on it in one fell swoop. Immediately after, the world around him grew hazy, the buildings and signs replaced by splotches of dull colors. It only took a moment for his vision to return.

Blinking to adjust to Fortuna’s bright lights, Touma barely processed Maiko running up to him with fear clear in her eyes.

“She’s still in there, Touma! I can’t get her out! I –”

“I’ll get her, Ms. Maiko, just sit tight.”

With that, he dashed towards the blue door that would bring him to the Bloom Palace. As soon as he was there, he dashed to the bright gate that created a gate to the training idolasphere.

“Touma!”

Before he could go inside, Touma found himself face to face with Cain, his mirage.

“Coming with?”

“Always. But...”

“Later, Cain, come on!”

Touma didn’t wait for his reply before diving through the gate. When he stepped out into the courtyard, he didn’t see anything close by. On the plus side, he wasn’t ambushed as soon as he stepped out into the open area. On the other hand, that meant Kiria was probably further in.

_I sense a powerful performa in the deeper part of this area – I believe it’s her!_

“Alright! Let’s go!”

He shifted his hold on his iron lance before running towards the back. Unsurprisingly, he did have to dodge a few hooded mirages on his way there. What he didn’t expect was running into one at the same time he ducked away from another. Of course they’d wait to ambush him.

“Whoa! Carnage Form!”

It was a habit drilled into him from day one. Even if he was planning to flee a fight, he was taught to always change into his carnage form just in case it didn’t work. Not that he was complaining, though – he looked like a real-life superhero in his flashy, red outfit!

_Touma – they’re far too powerful!_

“Already ahead of you!” As soon as the mirages looked away, Touma jumped out of the battlefield, effectively losing his new outfit in the process.

As he ran further into the courtyard, he could feel Cain’s nervousness practically radiating from his lance.

“You’re killing me here, Cain, what’s wrong?” he asked, turning another corner only to see an empty path ahead of him.

_Those mirages… unless your friend has been training extensively, they far exceed her capabilities as well as our own._

Ah. That… was bad.

“How long have you been in here, Kiria…?” Touma muttered, turning another corner.

There!

Cornered by two very large dragon-like mirages was Kiria. She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall, clearly out of EP if the lack of spells had anything to say about it. She had blood running down the side of her face, but he otherwise couldn’t tell how much damage she’d sustained. And the mirages were only getting closer to her.

_Oh, man. This is bad, this is really bad…_

Touma wanted to say something, anything, but the words were caught in his throat. What was he supposed to do?! If Kiria looked bad, then he would definitely come out much worse if he tried fighting those things. Worst case scenario, and probably the most likely scenario: he could die. Every instinct begged him to turn around and run. But he couldn’t just leave her… it wasn’t right. That’s not what a true hero would do!

With a shaky breath, he held up his lance. He tried to look fierce, but his hands wouldn’t stop trembling. With a frustrated huff, he gave his lance a couple swings before spinning it over his head and brandishing it with a flourish. It… actually made him feel a little better.

“H-hey, Eggplants!”

Almost in unison, the mirages whipped their heads back to face him, growling an untranslatable threat. It was then Touma suddenly remembered Cain was still with him, and any nervousness his partner felt earlier was now replaced with outright panic.

_Touma, what are you doing?!_

“What else am I supposed to do?! Over here, come pick on someone your own size!”

After hissing in displeasure, both of the mirages slithered straight for him.

“Touma, don’t –!” Kiria tried to warn him, but suddenly gasped as she suddenly hugged her stomach. Was she injured there, too?!

“Don’t worry, Kiria,” he called out, quickly fumbling through his pocket for a Traport stone. “Catch!”

He barely managed to watch her clumsily grab the bead – oh crap, her stomach looked bad – before he felt himself transported to another battle field.

“Carnage Form!”

When his vision cleared, he found himself standing alone against two very angry-looking purple dragons.

“Uh, how bad is it?” Touma asked, trying and failing to find an opening to escape. One dragon looked ready to strike.

_Very! Now, dodge!_

On instinct, Touma dodged a thankfully direct attack from the first one while the other looked to be preparing a spell. As soon as the first one was backing away, he took that chance to leap out of the battlefield.

And succeeded.

Finding himself back at the courtyard, Touma sprinted for the gate.

_Touma, use a Traport stone!_

“Would if I had one!”

He didn’t catch Cain’s response as a mirage suddenly rose up in front of him. He had to jump into a shoulder roll to get out of the way of its charge, turning a corner and hopefully losing it from there.

With a relieved breath, Touma sprinted into the open yard. The gate was only a few feet away!

_Come on, come on, come on…_

_Look out!_

This time, he couldn’t dodge the mirage. Even as he quickly transformed, he felt his chest grow heavy with dread. Two giant soldiers and two flying dragons were all staring straight at him.

“Ohhh, this is gonna hurt…” Touma muttered when one of the soldiers brought out an axe. He couldn’t even try to dodge before the axe was swung right for him, striking him right in the chest.

The impact seemed to ricochet throughout his body, and it only grew more and more painful with each passing second. The wind was knocked right out of him as he felt himself slump to the ground. He could hear someone’s voice, but he couldn’t tell who it was or what they were saying. The only thing he could think about were his friends.

Who would tell them he couldn’t make it to the movie?

~

When Touma came to, all he could feel was pain. Everything felt sore, too sore. At least it wasn’t as bad as before.

Tentatively opening his eyes, Touma found himself at the Bloom Palace. Above him was Kiria, Maiko, Tiki, Tharja, and Cain. All of them gave a sigh of relief when they saw him waking up.

“Looks like you made it just in time, Kiria,” Maiko commented, helping Touma sit up and handing him a bottle of water. “You too, Touma. How lucky that you both managed to save each other!”

Touma managed a weak chuckle as he guzzled down the drink. How something as simple as a water bottle could have healing properties was beyond him, but the fleeting soreness was proof enough that miracles did indeed exist.

“Touma. What were you thinking?”

He just managed to gulp down the rest of his water before he registered Kiria’s icy glare. Her question was quiet, calm, and soul-piercingly terrifying.

“Uh, yeah, well…” Clearing his throat, Touma tried again. “Tiki said you were in trouble, so I jumped in to save you. Granted, it didn’t go exactly as planned, but –”

“Knock it off, Touma! Why’d you give me your last Traport stone?!” Kiria snapped, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Her movement was so quick and so sudden that everyone had to jump back just to avoid her.

Touma’s throat suddenly felt uncomfortably dry. His face was dangerously close to hers, and he was pretty sure the only reason why she didn’t punch him right then and there was because she wanted that explanation. For a moment, his mind wouldn’t form the words he wanted to say. What was he supposed to say?

“K-Kiria, I…” He tried to come up with some sort of explanation, but it suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t have one. “I… don’t know. I don’t know. You were in trouble, Kiria, I couldn’t just stand there. So, I gave you my Traport stone.”

“You could’ve died,” Kiria seethed.

“You could’ve, too. Everyone was worried about you, I just did what I thought was right.”

For a moment, Touma thought she was finally about to throw that punch. Then, she closed her eyes, dropped him, and stomped away. Unsure of what to say, the group was quiet.

“I’ll talk to her,” Tharja finally said, turning to face her partner. “But, first… thanks. For rescuing us and all that.”

With that, the mirage turned and walked away.

“I’ll talk to Big Sister, too.” Tiki said before giving Touma a warm hug. “But, I’m so glad you’re okay, Big Brother!”

After she left, Maiko stood and looked towards the Bloom Palace gateway. “Well, I’d better be getting back. I’m glad you’re okay, Touma. And… thank you.” She gave him one last nod before taking her leave. That left him and Cain.

For a long moment, both of them were silent. Whatever conversation Kiria was having was loud enough to drift their way, but not loud enough to actually be heard. Touma just barely managed to start catching a few words when Cain sighed beside him.

“You know, Touma, you might find luck avoiding silence if you tried starting the conversation yourself once in a while.”

“Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry.”

“Hm?”

“Y’know, for scaring you and being reckless…” Touma muttered, looking away. “I just didn’t know what else I could do. I saw Kiria standing there, and I knew I couldn’t carry her out, so I just gave her my last stone and I didn’t even think about it I just couldn’t let her die and –”

“Touma,” Cain interrupted him. “I won’t deny that what you did was incredibly reckless. But I won’t lie and tell you that I had any better ideas.”

Touma’s eyes widened as he quickly looked up to face his mirage. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could sense his relief and… was that pride?

“In the span of mere seconds,” Cain continued, “You determined what resources you had and used them to save your friend. That is… quite impressive.”

Another moment of silence ensued when Touma found himself completely taken off guard. That was a compliment. A genuine, 100% honest to goodness compliment. Slowly, but surely, a grin formed itself on Touma’s face.

“Well, that’s just what a hero’s supposed to do, isn’t it?” Excited and reinvigorated, Touma leapt to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “We’ve gotta make the most with what we’ve got!”

“Don’t let this go to your head, Touma,” Cain warned, his voice a mix of amusement and exasperation. “You still have a lot of work to do before you can call yourself a hero.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know –” At that moment, a small notification sounded from his Topic. With an apologetic wave, Touma grabbed his phone to check his messages. And was very close to dropping it in that same moment. “Cain! It’s almost three – why didn’t you say anything?! I’m gonna be late for the show!”

In trying to text a reply at the same time he dashed for the exit, he came very close to running into one of the pillars. Luckily, he looked up just in time to majestically yelp as he jumped out of the way. In only a few seconds, Touma was gone.

With a huff, Cain returned to his own pillar and leaned against it in thought. His partner had a long way to go, both in his goals and in his training. Admittedly, he’d had more than a few doubts about working with the young boy. He lacked real courage. He was impulsive and ignorant. He wasn’t stupid, but he was often foolish. And yet…

He was loyal. He knew that even before they’d truly met. He showed kindness to his friends and respect to his associates. And… Touma was a good man. He didn’t hesitate to do what was right when the time called for it. He didn’t hesitate to put himself in danger to save a friend. Despite his weaknesses, he had great potential as a mirage master and as a person. Perhaps one day, he really would be a hero.

Until then, Cain mused, he thought it best to keep his partner’s accidental success to himself. Who knows what would happen if he were to tell Touma he’d finally gotten the lance trick right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this does kind of have a nice ending, but there are still loose ends I plan to address, so... yeah. Hope you're excited for a part two!
> 
> Feel free to leave any story or writing-related feedback in the comments - I'm always open to improving my craft!


	2. Rider's Beginning: pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma makes some realizations and Cain finally gets a chance to have a conversation with him. It was bound to happen eventually.

“Touma! Where were you? You said it’d be quick!” Tsubasa hissed and he scooted past them to his seat in the theater.

“I said I was sorry!” Touma whispered back, handing Itsuki the popcorn before sitting down. “And I got you popcorn!”

“Hmph! …Apology accepted,” she said, taking a handful of kernels and eating them before anyone could stop her.

“Tsubasa… we have extra buckets…” Itsuki said, scooping up a small bucket full and handing it to her. Then, he scooped up a serving for Touma. The main bucket he kept for himself.

The first and last time the three of them shared a bucket, the bulk of the popcorn had somehow ended up everywhere. They probably should’ve known considering they were watching a horror flick, but no one would confess to the crime. (I.e. Touma and Itsuki both clearly remember Tsubasa holding the bucket, but it somehow ended up two rows behind them, so they gave her the “benefit of the doubt.”)

As it was Touma’s turn to pick they show, they were watching an action/adventure superhero movie. Apparently, the main protagonists had to travel through time to gather the power sources needed to defeat the ultimate villain. Touma had been waiting months for this to come out, and it was all he could do to not get up and cheer when the lights dimmed and the majestic music signaled the start of the movie.

The opening scene was simple. Quiet. It filled in some blanks from the last movie, but otherwise didn’t have any action. Touma sat back, ready to relax and…

 _I would pay attention here,_ Cain’s voice quietly said. _After all, a hero is not only defined by his heroic battles and witty dialogue._ With that, the mirage’s presence moved to the back of his mind. He wasn’t gone, but he clearly wasn’t planning to say more.

Touma was a little startled from the sudden comment, but he was more taken aback when he remembered where it came from. It was the same thing his grandfather had said just the day before. He didn’t know if he should be surprised that Cain remembered or annoyed he’d been listening in. Couldn’t he have a private conversation in peace?

Still, he found himself paying attention against his better judgement. Of course, he paid close attention to the action, too. But the longer he watched, the more he realized why he liked the action so much.

It was because he cared about the heroes.

Action movies were fun for Touma. He liked the fast-paced chases, the complex battles, and the special effects that made them look fun. But no movie would be successful without a likable hero. It could have all the action it wanted – if the audience couldn’t connect with the hero, none of the effects would mean a thing.

All too soon, the movie was over. The only thing bringing Touma back to reality was the sound of sniffling beside him. Looking over, he grinned when he saw Itsuki’s impressed face and Tsubasa trying and failing to hide tears.

“This was amazing, Touma. Great choice,” Itsuki finally said.

“I told you I wasn’t dragging you here for nothing!” Touma declared. “And Tsubasa – I thought you weren’t into this kind of stuff.”

She shot him a glare before looking away and she crossed her arms. “I never said that! It’s just… not as good as drama!”

“Drama, really? When’s the last time you actually cried watching that stuff?”

“I’m not crying! I, uh, got dust in my eye!”

“Okay, you two; we’d better leave before the cleaning crew gets here,” Itsuki said, grabbing the empty popcorn buckets.

After throwing away their trash, they said their goodbyes and headed in separate directions. Tsubasa, unsurprisingly, had studying to do. Itsuki had some errands he had to run before getting back home. And Touma? He did have some homework to do, but it was nothing he couldn’t finish later. For once, he had some free time.

Since he had a couple hours before sundown, he walked around Shibuya’s streets and checked out a few shops on the way. Not that he’d brought much money to spend, but he was not ashamed to duck in a few stores to window shop. New Masquerader merch could come in stock at any moment, and even if he couldn’t buy it then, he’d definitely buy some the next day. Alas, there wasn’t much to be found.

With no specific destination in mind, Touma simply enjoyed wandering in whatever direction his legs took him. Still, he wasn’t surprised when he eventually found himself in front of the Uzume Studio. The flamboyant purple walls did have a tendency to draw attention even if the studio was never open to the public.

After debating whether he _really_ wanted practice this late in the day, Touma unlocked the door and stepped inside. Once he flipped on the lights, he walked over to a corner of the room where a billboard had a sign-up schedule. Fortunately – or, maybe not, he wasn’t sure yet – no one had reserved the studio until the next day. Well, he did still have an excuse to leave… but, he figured he might as well try a few new lance ideas while he was there.

Shrugging off his leather jacket, he walked over to a bucket of PVC pipes and took out the longest one. It was lighter than his bo staff, but it would still get the job done.

Moving close enough to the mirror to keep an eye on his form, he did a few practice swings with the pipe just to get used to the weight. Then, he moved on to trying new moves that mirrored the fighting styles the heroes had in the movie. If both Itsuki and Tsubasa liked the show that much, he had to up his game!

Once he felt ready, he did a few more basic slashes before bringing the pipe over his head to spin it around. Not unlike last time, he didn’t quite get it right. Very unlike his previous attempts, he managed to smack his forehead before he got anywhere near the spin.

“Ow! Seriously?!” Touma tentatively and carefully felt his head. While it stung, he at least didn’t feel a bump. Whew.

 _Touma…_ Cain’s voice came into his head.

“I know, relax and don’t overthink it…” he muttered, readying the pipe again.

_Well, yes, but… If I may, Touma, what were you about to say yesterday while you were training here?_

“Uh… which conversation was this?”

_You said, ‘if a guy like Itsuki has more woman wooing after him than I do, then there’s clearly something wrong.’ I had asked you what you meant by that, but you never answered._

“Oh, that…”

He gave the pipe a few more swings before sitting down and setting it on the ground beside him. How was he supposed to answer that question without making it awkward?

_Forgive my boldness, Touma, but I suspect you were going to say ‘myself.’_

“Huh?! How…?”

 _I see…_ Cain said. There was a pang of sadness and guilt in his chest, but Touma couldn’t comment on it before his mirage continued. _I made this realization last night when you were with your grandfather._

There was a moment of silence. Contrary to popular belief, Touma didn’t usually mind it once in a while. Of course, this moment was a clear exception. Cain was clearly upset about something and Touma wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Should he be upset? Should he say something? Should he ask Cain what was wrong? Would that make the empty room feel more awkward than it already was?

With nothing else to distract him, Touma leaned back and stiffly twirled the pipe above him. The contrast between the white pipe and the black ceiling should’ve made it satisfying, but the powerful spotlights overhead made it hard to look up for very long.

 _I believe I have created some unfavorable misconceptions of you,_ Cain suddenly spoke again. _That is my fault for assuming, and… I apologize. I must also apologize for taking part in events and conversations that were personal to you – I have rightly deserved some of the irritation you’ve felt towards me. But I do feel I understand you better after these past two days._

Touma could tell he was uncomfortable. It never occurred to him until then that while he could tell what Cain was feeling, Cain could also tell how he was feeling at any given moment he was paying attention. The experience went both ways.

Standing up, he started doing basic swings with his pipe to work on relaxing his grip. Knowing he was about to have another long conversation with his mirage of all people, he had more than enough nervous energy to spend.

“Well, at least you told me why… so, what’d you find out?” Touma asked, swinging wide before jabbing the pipe forward.

_I had thought you started lance training simply so you could show off, but I no longer believe that is true. No, you’re using it to do the opposite: you’re using it to hide._

Well, ouch. The pipe almost slipped out of his hands when the mirage made his statement, but Touma’s reflexes were thankfully fast enough to catch it. There was some truth to that statement… but there was one part he didn’t really get.

“I can get how you got to me wanting to show off… To be completely honest, Cain, you weren’t wrong. I guess I just thought…”

Touma tried to put his thoughts into words, but the feeling he suddenly felt in his chest told him he didn’t have to. For once, he almost felt on the same page as the cavalier. But there was still one thing he didn’t get. “Cain, I’m an actor and a mirage master. Both of my jobs literally require me to put myself out in the open. Where’d you get the idea of hiding?”

After a moment of hesitant silence, Cain’s voice returned to his mind.

_A hero is not only defined by the abilities he has and the battles he’s won, but by the content of his character. Even if you never came to this conclusion in these exact words, you’ve thrice discovered it: with your grandfather, with your fellow mirage master, and with your friends. And yet, you continue to act upon this conclusion in the wrong way._

_You haven’t used your training as an opportunity to grow, but a way to force yourself to change. Your efforts could be helpful in both your personal and occupational goals, Touma, but they will not help you if you disregard where you stand now. Before, I assumed you weren’t taking this seriously. Now… I can’t help but wonder why you feel that who you are now is not already enough._

Oh. So that’s why he’d been so quiet.

With a sigh, Touma wiped away some sweat as he leaned on the pipe. Cain… had a point. Even when he was a kid, he dreamed of being a famous hero. He wanted to impress people, make them smile even if they were having a bad day. Heroes could do that easily. Raiga had done it, the Captain had done it, heck, even Cain looked like someone who could do that.

He didn’t know if ‘Touma, the Average High School Kid’ had that same ability.

“Agh. C’mon man, do you have to call me out like that?” Touma muttered, wiping away the first unruly tear. Picking the pipe back up, he did a few more moves before striking a pose. It wasn’t much, but it did help a little.

_Forgive me, Touma. I didn’t mean to upset you… but I will add, you shouldn’t be afraid to feel. You are human, and feeling is part of being._

Gah, he was starting to sound like his grandfather. It was getting a lot harder to keep himself together…

Then again, that was apparently part of the problem.

“Alright. You got me,” Touma said, letting the tears fall as he lowered the pipe. In that moment, he allowed himself to stay silent. Of all the things he started thinking of, he quickly found himself thinking on the irony of it all.

When he was a kid, he’d given up on the world. During the past several days, he’d started getting close to giving up on himself. Closer than he ever should have. But this time, he wasn’t alone. He had his friends, his grandfather. All of them… all of them stayed with him and supported him through everything. For them, and for himself, he wouldn’t let himself lose faith again.

“So… what now?” Touma asked.

He felt a flare of distant surprise, but otherwise received no answer. With a laugh that sounded a little too loud in the small studio, he wiped away the rest of his tears. His grandfather always did tell him to learn and live, not just live and learn.

“You’ve got a point, Cain. I’ll probably regret saying that later, but it’s true. I haven’t been feeling the best lately, in general and about myself,” he said, walking towards the mirror. After taking a good look at himself, he took a long breath and continued. “But I wouldn’t mind working on it. And you’ll help me out on the way, right?”

Somehow, the surprise he felt only grew after that last question. After a few moments, he finally heard Cain’s quiet chuckle.

 _You… recovered from this much faster than I would have expected. But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised._ A beat. Then: _Yes, Touma, if there is one thing I will always stand for, it is bettering one’s self. I will help you with your confidence if I can, though that is something of a subjective goal… Perhaps a good start would be checking your Topic._

“My… what?”

Immediately after, he felt something buzz in his pocket. His phone. When he took it out to check who it was, he was surprised to see a message from Kiria.

Kiria: hey Touma. I got your Topic from Maiko

Kiria: anyway, I wanted to apologize for earlier

Kiria: and thank you

Kiria: I know we don’t know each other very well yet, but I look forward to working with you more

Kiria: you’re doing good things here

“How’d you know she was texting me?” Touma asked Cain.

_It was a lucky guess._

“So, Tharja told you.”

_That may have helped._

With a grin, Touma texted her back.

Touma: no prob!

Touma: and thanks

Touma: lets both do our best!

With that last statement, he sent a sticker of Masqueraider Raiga that said “Let’s go!” before pocketing his Topic.

“Thanks, Cain. I guess I should head home soon…” Touma mused, looking towards the door.

_Yes, it would be wise to head home before dark so you can rest. Especially if you plan to be here early tomorrow morning._

“Uh, as much as I’d love to, I have school tomorrow,” he replied, tossing the pipe back into the bucket before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

_Indeed. Which is why you’ll be here earlier than your classes._

Touma stopped just before he opened the door. “We just had a really cool moment, and now you’re going to force me to get up early?”

_If you wish to learn the ways of the lance without looking foolish, then yes, I suppose I am._

Touma groaned as he closed and locked the door behind him. “I thought you were going to help me, not make me suffer.”

_While I haven’t been with you very long, I’ve noticed you have the unfortunate tendency to mistake one for the other…_

“No normal human being wakes up earlier than they have to!”

_Then, consider this something you have to do._

“Seriously man, you’re worse than Itsuki.”

~

_Don’t try to grab it, Touma. Guide it. You almost had it last time._

After what had to be the three millionth try, Touma lifted his staff and gave it a spin. Before it could fall, his other hand was already there to keep it going. Then, it was moving past his left hand. Then, his right. He let it keep spinning until finally, when he felt Cain’s approval, he brought the staff behind him and struck a pose.

“Oh man. That just happened,” he muttered, looking at his mirror self who stared in shock right back.

_Well done. From what I’ve seen, this will certainly help your morale on the battlefield. Of course, this should also be more than enough if you still wish to sign up for the stunt-acting auditions you’ve been mentioning._

“Haha! No kidding, Cain, this is perfect!” Touma did a few more spins just to make sure it wasn’t just some lucky accident. It wasn’t. “Itsuki’s gonna flip when he hears about this! Too bad Tsubasa couldn’t make it…”

_Perhaps you should focus on your exams before you dwell on your trip to Odaiba._

“Yeah, I will. But after today, those exams are ancient history! In this world, that’s something we celebrate!”

After changing into school clothes and grabbing his things, Touma managed to catch the tail end of Cain’s long sigh just as he ran out the door.

_It was definitely wise to keep Tharja from telling you about last time…_

“…Wait, what do you mean, ‘last time’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with this one, but it came together alright in the end. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Some thoughts below, but you can scroll past the lines to skip them.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This story was originally based off a few things, one of them being my take on Touma's development as a hero. In the game, he's got a bit of a dramatic and excitable personality, but he doesn't really show off all that much from what I remember. That's more Ellie's thing. On top of that, he hints a couple times that he's not the bravest guy out there. It made me wonder how confident he really was underneath all that.
> 
> I was also planning to riff off Cain's reaction from the end of Touma's second side quest. I was thinking about writing a longer scene where they both get into some sort of argument about the lance trick fiasco, but that never happened. It's funny - Touma and Cain are canonically similar, but Cain is a little more thoughtful in TMS (though, he does get more excitable towards the latter parts of the game). Probably because of the amnesia. Anyway, I tried to have a healthy mix of both sides of Cain in here. I don't really see him and Touma getting into huge arguments, but I do think they would constantly get on each other's nerves. Especially since Cain is prone to secondhand embarrassment.
> 
> I also feel like Touma's the kind of guy who wouldn't let anything bother him for very long. Granted, I like happy endings and I wanted this story to have one, but he really doesn't give me vibes of someone who's sad a lot. I could see him getting angry or frustrated for a long period of time, but I don't think he'd let himself be held back by doubt. Hopefully, that translated into the story alright.
> 
> Other than that, I thought I'd explore the beginnings of Touma's pose when he goes into his carnage form. Also, his grandpa's gotta be a cool guy if he encourages his grandson to pursue being a hero. And etc.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I've still got a ways to go before I finish it, but the next short will feature a certain Pegasus Knight. Until then, drink some water, celebrate the small accomplishments you make, and keep being the hero you already are.


End file.
